1. Field
Embodiments relate to a paste composition for solar cell electrodes, an electrode fabricated using the same, and a solar cell including the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
A sintering type paste for solar cell electrodes may be prepared under different optimal sintering conditions, depending on the surface treatment of a silicon substrate, the formation of an anti-reflection layer, and the unevenness of the thickness of an emitter layer.